The present invention relates to a filler panel, and more particularly, a roller shade filler panel for a rack.
Filler panels are well known in the art. Typically, filler panels are capable of accommodating only one size of opening However, as electronic equipment is added to and subtracted from a rack, the size of the opening changes. Therefore, there is a need for a filler panel that is capable of accommodating more than one size of opening.